THIS INVENTION relates to a method of joining two intersecting strips and to the joint between such strips. The invention also relates to palisade fencing.
Palisade fencing comprises spaced fence posts with their lower ends embedded in concrete blocks or compacted earth, two or more horizontal members spanning between adjacent fence posts, and a plurality of vertical members between adjacent fence posts. The horizontal members have their ends bolted or welded to the fence posts and the vertical members are connected to the horizontal members.
Each horizontal member is bolted or welded to each vertical member, this construction requiring all the vertical and horizontal members to be drilled and for a multitude of bolts and nuts to be used. Hence installation is time consuming and expensive, and the end result is not aesthetically pleasing. In addition, the fencing cannot be used as a D.I.Y. product.
The present invention provides a method of joining two intersecting strips which method is particularly, but not exclusively, intended for joining the vertical members of palisade fencing to the horizontal members of the palisade fencing.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of joining first and second intersecting strips one of which is of channel section and comprises a web, with a flange along each edge of the web, the flanges diverging from one another in the direction away from the web, the method comprising forming two spaced slots in the other of said strips, the slots being at an angle with respect to one another, forcing said flanges of said one member towards one another to decrease the size of the gap between them, inserting the flanges into said slots and releasing the flanges so that they spring apart.
Preferably said other strip is of channel section and comprises a web and a flange along each edge of the web, and said method comprises forming first and second pairs of slots in said flanges of said other strip, the first and second pairs of slots being spaced apart from one another along said other strip and the slots of the first pair being one in each of the flanges of said other strip and the slots of the second pair being one in each of the flanges of said other strip, and inserting the flanges of said one strip into the slots of the other strip.
The method can include the step of deforming at least one of the flanges of said one strip between the flanges of said other strip thereby to prevent said one strip being slid along said other strip.
In the preferred form of the method said other strip is of channel section and comprises a web and a flange along each edge of the web, and said method comprises forming said slots in the web of said other strip. Said web can be of V-shaped in section and comprises two flanks meeting at an apex, said slots being in the flanks and passing through said apex.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided a joint between first and second intersecting strips, the first strip being channel shaped and comprising a web and a flange along each edge of the web, the flanges diverging in the direction away from the web, and said second strip having a pair of slots therein, said slots being at an angle to one another, the flanges of the first strip being in the slots of the second strip.
Preferably said second strip comprises a web and a flange along each edge of the web, said slots being formed in said flanges of said second strip. Said web can be planar or can include a pair of flanks meeting at an apex thereby to provide a raised rib extending in the direction of the length of the second strip.
A sturdy joint is obtained where said second strip comprises a web with a flange along each edge of the web and said web comprises two sloping flanks meeting at an apex, said slots being in said web.
The joint can also include a cover strip fitted to said first strip, the cover strip being in the form of a channel having a web and a flange along each edge of the web, the flanges of the cover strip diverging in the direction away from the web, outside faces of the flanges of the cover strip bearing on inside faces of the flanges of the first strip. In another form the cover strip is in the form of a channel having a web and a flange along each edge of the web, the flanges of the cover strip converging in the direction away from the web, inside faces of the flanges of the cover strip bearing on outside faces of the flanges of the first strip.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided palisade fencing comprising a plurality of spaced fence posts with their lower ends embedded in the ground, horizontal members extending between the fence posts, and a plurality of vertical members between each adjacent pair of fence posts, the vertical members and the horizontal members each being channel shaped and comprising a web and a flange along each edge of the web, the flanges of each member diverging in the direction away from the web of that member, one of said members at each place where a vertical member intersects a horizontal member having slots therein, the slots being at an angle to one another, and the flanges of the member which intersects with the slotted member being in the slots of the slotted member.
The webs of the vertical members preferably comprise two sloping flanks meeting at an apex, said slots being formed in the webs of the vertical members. To reduce production costs the vertical members and horizontal members can be of identical profile.
Each fence post is preferably hollow and has in the walling thereof openings the shapes of which match the profiles of said horizontal members, the ends of the horizontal members entering the fence posts through said openings and the parts of the horizontal members within the posts being deformed to prevent their withdrawal from the posts through said openings.
To enable the palisade fencing to be electrified the fence posts have holes therein above the level of the top horizontal members, there being electrically insulating grommets in the holes and wires spanning between the fence posts and passing through said grommets.
In a further form of palisade fencing that can be electrified each fence post comprises a lower part and an upper part, the upper part being mounted on the lower part by means of an electrically insulating connector whereby the upper part is electrically isolated from the lower part, there being upper horizontal members extending between the upper parts of the fence posts and each vertical member of the fencing comprising a lower part attached to a lower horizontal member and an upper part attached to an upper horizontal member, there being a gap between the lower part of each vertical member and the upper part of each vertical member whereby said parts are electrically isolated from one another.